Christopher Massey
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Chris Massey | occupation = Actor, comedian, rapper | years_active = 1994–present | relatives = Kyle Massey (brother) | domesticpartner = | website = }} Christopher Michael Massey (born January 26, 1990) is an American actor, comedian, and rapper best known for starring as Michael Barret in the Nickelodeon television series Zoey 101. Massey has received many awards and nominations including a Young Artist Award and Emmy Awards nomination. He is also known for appearing in several commercials in the early 2000s. He is the older brother of actor Kyle Massey. Career Massey started his acting career at a young age, appearing in commercials for Cap'n Crunch and Pop Tarts. He also has made a guest appearance on Punk'd. He won 2002's Outstanding Young Performer in Live Theatre award for his role as Young Simba in The Lion King (LA).Young Artist Awards Massey received an Emmy nomination in 2006 for Zoey 101. He stayed for the whole series and all 4 movies. Massey has appeared in several commercials with his brother for Burger King, Disney and Pepsi. Christopher is also a singer/rapper and song writer and music producer for several big names in the music industry. Massey earned his first starring role as Michael Barret in the Emmy-nominated Nickelodeon television show, Zoey 101. When the show debuted in January 2005, it drew a larger number of viewers aged 9–14 than any premiere on the network in the preceding eight years. He stars as Michael Barret in the series which follows the daily life of Zoey Brooks, played by Jamie Lynn Spears, one of the first girls to pass admissions for a formerly all-boy boarding school, called Pacific Coast Academy. Zoey 101 was nominated for a 2005 Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program. Massey is the older brother of Kyle Massey, who starred in the Disney sitcom series Cory in the House, That's So Raven, and is a voice actor in Fish Hooks. He has guest starred alongside his brother on a That's So Raven episode "Five Finger Discount". Massey and his brother have had small roles on the sitcom The Parkers. Personal life Massey was born in Atlanta, Georgia. He is also a singer-songwriter and has a YouTube channel highlighting his music. They formed a group known as the Massey Boyz and are working on an album. Their new single "Ridin Wit My Brother" was released on YouTube with a music video on May 27, 2009.Chris and Kyle Massey NEW SONG!! Ridin Wit My Brother!! He is friends with Miley Cyrus, Chris Picard and Cole Sprouse. He is also good friends with Destinee Monroe and Paris Monroe, who are known for their singing as Destinee & Paris (formerly known as the Clique Girlz). Massey and his brother made appearances on The Steve Wilkos Show. Both he and Kyle Massey also produce various TV shows and write scripts when not working on acting projects. In April 2016 in Las Vegas, Massey was arrested and booked for misdemeanor domestic violence after he allegedly shoved his girlfriend, Cassalei Jackson. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1990 births Category:African-American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:21st-century American male actors